The present disclosure relates to a vehicle with a seating assembly for occupants to be seated thereon.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-081083 proposed vehicles such as motorcycles or the like which include a tilting mechanism for changing the position of a front seat depending on the vehicle speed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-081083 is aimed at taking a seat position depending on the vehicle speed for planting better footing and reducing air resistance.